Cannabis event lists and calendars
''Note: See also: Main Page#Events and Category:Cannabis-related events.'' Event calendars and forums *420 Magazine - Calendar. *420 Calendar of Events - 420 Magazine. Forum. *Wikipedia:Template:Cannabis resources - the organizations listed may have event calendars. *stonerforums.com/lounge/events-activities *CannabisCulture.com calendar *CannabisCulture.com forum on Upcoming Events *FrankDiscussion.netfirms.com/events.html *StopTheDrugWar.org/event *chanvre-info.ch event calendar by year. Articles in various languages. *CannabisCupWinners.com worldwide cannabis event calendar *CupWinners.nl - Cannabis Cups, Events and Cup Winners Regional and national calendars *Ireland: cannabisireland.net/events Events *Global Marijuana March *Wikipedia:Seattle Hempfest *Wikipedia:Category:Cannabis events *Hemp fairs and expos: cannatrade.com photo gallery of many events over the years. Images *commons:Category:Cannabis events Hemp Fairs, Cannabis Cups and Events 2009-2010 The calendars are very rich in marijuana-related events around the world. The USA, Canada, Australia, and of course Europe offered great events in 2009. It has already started to look good for 2010 as well. One of the biggest events celebrated around the world is the Global Marijuana March, which also goes by the name of the Million Marijuana March (MMM). It is an annual rally held at different locations across the planet. The 2009 event didn't go unnoticed. Marches, meetings, rallies, raves, concerts, festivals, info-tables happen this day in many corners of the Globe. The tradition will surely be held also in 2010, especially in the main cities, where it has written history. Amsterdam is the capital of cannabis cups. There are around 4 that take place each year in November: the High Times Cannabis Cup, the High Life Cannabis Cup, the IC 420 Growers Cup, and the No Mercy Weed Cup. As in 2009, the High Life organizers decided again to have a secret location for the event in 2010. The High Times Cannabis Cup celebrated the founder of the High Times magazine, Thomas King Forcade in the 2009 event and have great plans for 2010 also. In February and October of 2009, and also promising for 2010, are Spain's cannabis trade fairs. For the last six years, the Spannabis Trade Fair has been a highly popular event in Barcelona (see spannabis.com). Expocannabis is following it's steps in the capital of Spain, Madrid (see expocannabis.com). Spain's neighbor country, Portugal, hosted in June 2009, in Porto, the Feira do Canhamo (see feiradocanhamo.com). Good news, still in Europe, comes from Basel, Switzerland where between the 16th and the 18th of April 2010, the international CannaTrade Hemp trade fair will take place (see cannatrade.com). Treating Yourself Magazine is excited to host the upcoming Medical Marijuana and Hemp Expo in Toronto in July of 2010 (see medicalmarijuana-hempexpo.com). They promise to be Canada's first expo promoting the respectable and responsible use of marijuana as medicine. Aiming to contribute to the healthy, informed and energized local and national movement to change America's pot laws, the Seattle Hempfest took place in August 2009, like each year in Seattle since the 1990s (see hempfest.org). The Nimbin MardiGrass is definitely a place to be on the 1st of May if you can get to Nimbin in Australia. Categories Category:Cannabis-related events